


Arrangement

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Lucifer calls his lover to his room.  DIavolo asks for a night with her.  Unofficial prequel to "Self-Indulgent"
Relationships: Lucifer/Female Reader/Diavolo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Arrangement

You slipped into Lucifer’s room, slipping your shoes off just inside the door. “I got your message, Lucifer. You wanted to see me?”

He was just standing up from his desk, tapping the stack of papers to straighten them before setting them aside and making his way across the room to you. He’d taken off his overcoat and vest, his tie resting across his shoulders, the top two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. He’d rolled his sleeves up to the middle of his forearms, and you smiled. You loved this look on him, relaxed yet still put together. You raised up on your toes as he leaned down, meeting him halfway to share a kiss. 

“Yes, I was finishing work early and wanted to take the rest of the night to relax with you.” He looked over your strappy summery dress appreciatively. “Did I interrupt plans?”

You shook your head, turning in a circle to make the hem of the skirt flare out. “Nope. I just got in. Asmo took me out shopping and to dinner. He didn’t want to go alone today, and I’m not going to complain when I get a chance to get out.”

Lucifer hummed in acknowledgment, drawing you close for another kiss before pulling away at the sound of his bathroom door closing behind him. A blush started dusting over your cheeks at the realization you weren’t alone. He stepped around you, giving you a clear view of the room and Diavolo standing on the other side of the room, smiling at you. You tried to take a step back, bumping into Lucifer’s chest where he stood behind you.

“Lord Diavolo! I didn’t realize you were here too. I’m s-” You paused when he waved a hand.

“No reason to apologize. I’ve known you and Lucifer have been together for a while.” You couldn’t remember ever seeing Diavolo in anything except his uniform or his demon form, but the deep red short sleeve button down over the dove-gray shirt and black jeans was certainly a gorgeous look for the prince. He paced across the room slowly, stopping close enough you had to tip your head back to look at him. “I’m assuming I walked in too soon? Lucifer hasn’t had time to tell you why I’m here?” He reached up, brushing a strand of your hair off your forehead gently. 

“I’ll admit to a fair amount of jealousy. Not only have you…distracted Lucifer from me lately; I’ve been considering pursuing you myself, only to find out he’d already claimed you.” You took in a shaky breath, beginning to understand what Diavolo was hinting at. “So, I propose an arrangement. Lucifer is not opposed to sharing you, provided you are amenable to the idea.” He leaned over you, his lips brushing your ear as he spoke. “If not, say the word and I’ll leave.”

He stepped back, watching you. After swallowing and taking a shaky breath, your eyes met his. “Yes.” The word was barely out of your mouth before he’d closed the distance to you again, tipping your chin up and claiming your lips in a heated kiss. You felt his tongue sweep across your lips, opening your mouth to allow him access as you brought a hand up to his hair. 

You felt Lucifer’s hands on your waist, squeezing lightly. A second set of lips ghosted over your shoulder, making you moan into Diavolo’s mouth. Diavolo pulled away from you, his tongue darting over his bottom lip as he took in your flushed, breathless form. He took your hand, leading you to the bed and settling you on the edge of it. You felt the bed dip behind you as Lucifer climbed up behind you, his chest a solid warmth at your back. Diavolo’s eyes, darkened with desire raked over your body as he pulled off his shirts, tossing them to land on the couch behind him. 

He approached you a gentle touch to your knee encouraging you to part your legs enough for him to get closer, bending down and threading his fingers into your hair. You reached a hand up to trace his hair, stopped mid-motion when Lucifer’s hand wrapped around your wrist, gently pulling your arm up and away with a soft chuckle. You tried again with the other hand defiantly, unsurprised when he clasped the other wrist as well. “There will be time to touch later if you’re good.” He whispered against your ear. 

You turned your head to Lucifer, lips brushing over his for a heartbeat before Diavolo’s fingers in your hair tightened, directing your face back around to him with a firm tug. He kept the tension, tipping your head back until you were looking up at him, the column of your throat bared. “Don’t worry about Lucifer.” He said with a low growl. “Your attention for now is mine.” He kissed you again, teeth pulling at your lower lip. You sighed into the kiss, unable to move between his hand in your hair and Lucifer’s hold on your wrists. Diavolo’s free hand touched your knee before sliding under your leg, tugging it up to rest around his hip. Your back arched, hips sliding forward to the edge of the bed as he shifted your center of balance. One of his legs pressed against your core, keeping you on the bed. A needy whimper escaped you at the pressure against you, making you painfully aware of how wet you were. 

Lucifer lowered your arms, folding them behind your back so he could maintain the hold with one hand. As Diavolo began kissing along your jaw, Lucifer brought his now free hand up, resting it over your eyes and guiding your head back against his shoulder. You gasped as you closed your eyes, the weight of his gloved hand keeping them closed. The tension on your hair faded away, Diavolo’s hand moving away to trace over your shoulder and upper arm. His lips moved to your neck, the scrape of his teeth against your skin raising goosebumps on your arms. The feeling was mirrored on the other side of your neck as Lucifer began kissing and nipping at you as well. Blinded, held immobile between the two demons pulled a whine from your throat, a knot of need forming in your belly.

Lucifer squeezed your wrists once; “Do not move them.” He cautioned as he removed his hand, fingers trailing up your spine. The soft hiss of the zipper sliding down your back was loud to your ears before Lucifer was gripping your wrists again. Diavolo’s lips left your neck, returning to your lips, kissing you hungrily as his hands found your shoulders, easing the straps of your dress as far down your arms as their position would allow. He tugged the loosened front of the dress down, his hands moving to your breasts with another growl. You moaned against his lips, shifting restlessly, grinding against his thigh. Diavolo moved back from you, his hands still playing with your breasts. 

“Someone’s needy.” He pressed his thigh closer to you, laughing softly at the mewl you let out. His hands left you as well and you took a moment to just breathe, straining your ears for what he could be doing. The cool leather of Lucifer’s glove left your eyes and wrists. You brought your arms down, slipping the straps of your dress the rest of the way off, blinking in the soft light of the room. As your eyes adjusted your gaze trailed up Diavolo’s chest to meet his eyes, the prince smiling toothily at you. You felt Lucifer move further back on the bed away from you, but you didn’t try to turn to look at him this time. Not when Diavolo’s hands were holding your knees, fingertips tracing slow patterns over the skin as he slid them up your thighs, pushing the skirt of your dress along with them. His eyes never left yours, the unspoken command to not look away enough to keep you still. He reached your hips, hooking his fingers into the sides of your panties and pulling them off in a slow slide. You shimmied out of the dress, earning an appreciative sound from him and he watched you.

Warm hands wrapped around your waist from behind, Lucifer drawing you back along the bed to lean against his chest again. While you had been focused on Diavolo stripping you, the Avatar of Pride had divested himself of his own clothing. He rested his chin on your shoulder, turning his head to kiss your jaw once. You both watched Diavolo as his hands went to his jeans, easing them open and down his legs. He wasn’t wearing anything under them, and your tongue slipped out to wet your lips as his hard length sprang free. Smirking at your reaction, the prince nodded once at Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s hands moved down your thighs, easing your legs apart, putting you on display for Diavolo before one hand dipped between your legs, light, teasing touches to your wet folds. You bit your lip, whining for more contact, trying to move your hips against him for more friction but his arm around your waist kept you in place. As he watched the view before him, Diavolo’s hand went to his cock, stroking himself to full hardness. “Quit teasing her, Lucifer.” Lucifer’s fingers finally pressed harder, one, then a second easing inside you. He pumped them in and out a few times before fully burying them in you, curling against your walls. His palm rubbed against your clit, and you felt the knot of desire that had been building finally start to unravel. You cried out as your orgasm washed over you, Lucifer’s fingers working you through it. Your head had fallen against his shoulder, eyes closing when you came. As you came down from your high you opened your eyes, shocked to see Diavolo had joined you on the bed, crawling his way to you. Lucifer moved his hand from you, bringing it to his lips to taste you as Diavolo lowered his head, lapping at your sensitive core. As he pulled away, you felt your heart pound at the sight of his golden eyes glowing. “As exquisite as I imagined.” He murmured as he sat back on his heels, his wings and horns appearing. A flicker of black in the corner of your vision confirmed that Lucifer had changed as well.

Lucifer let you go, easing your body forward into Diavolo’s arms before slipping out from behind you, reclining off to the side. Diavolo tipped your face up, kissing you deeply again, his hands cupping your ass, claw-like nails pressing hard against your flesh as he lifted you effortlessly. You felt the head of his cock pressing against your slit, lowering you slowly. You moaned, the sound muffled by his mouth on yours, his tongue twining with yours. It seemed to take an eternity for him to press your hips flush against his. “Take a moment, you move when we’re ready, princess.” He murmured against your lips. 

You settled for a moment as you grew accustomed to his size, gingerly placing your hands on his shoulders to raise yourself up, rolling your hips as you lower back down. He sighed against you, thrusting his hips up into you as you came back down, wrenching a gasp from you. Your bodies found a rhythm, his hands at your hips to help you meet his thrusts. Each thrust drove him against the most sensitive spots in you and brought you closer to another orgasm. As you wound tighter, you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching over his shoulders, nails digging into his back in the area between the first set of those beautiful wings of his. “Oh, that’s it; You can’t hurt me, Princess. Let go if you want.” His lips were everywhere; your lips, your jaw, your neck, and as far down your shoulders and chest as your position would allow. He didn’t hesitate to scrape over your skin with his teeth either, lapping over any bites with his tongue to soothe. You cried out as you felt your walls clench, clawing at his back as your climax shook you. “Ugh…you were tight before, this is even better.” 

He chuckled, pushing you backwards gently until you were pressed back onto the mattress. His hips continued to slam into you. “I truly regret not taking you to my bed sooner; you laid out beneath me is a sight to behold.” He took a moment to look at you, his hips slowing as he savored the last aftershocks of your orgasm. He pulled your hips back down towards him as he pressed your thighs further apart. You hadn’t thought he could reach further into you but the change in position certainly made it feel like he was hitting deeper. Your head lolled for a moment when his fingers hit a spot on your knees that did…something. The feeling sent a jolt straight back to your core, making your back arch and a soft scream leave your throat.

Your eyes met Lucifer’s. The other demon was still reclining where he had been the whole time, his eyes focused on your face, one hand idly stroking his own arousal. You tried to turn your head away, ashamed at enjoying someone’s touch other than your lovers, but a soft touch to your cheek kept you there. Diavolo leaned over your body, his words low in your ear for your hearing only. “Look at him. Let him see how much you’re enjoying what I’m doing to you. We were all in agreement on this; he’s pleased to see you please me.” He buried his face in the crook of your neck, suckling at the flesh there, tongue and teeth working over it. “Reach for him, princess. Help him chase his own pleasure.”

Your arm moved slowly, not wanting to deny Diavolo’s command but nervous to reach for Lucifer. Your raven-haired lover smiled, changing position until he was sitting on his heels next to you and Diavolo. He bent down as he gently raised your hand, pressing a kiss to your palm before guiding it to his length. Your hand moved slowly at first, soon picking up speed even as Lucifer’s hips began bucking into your hand. Diavolo’s hips were beginning to lose the smooth rhythm, bucking into your erratically as he approached his own end. He raised himself off you enough to watch your face, shifting his angle until he was grinding his pelvis against you each thrust. You were panting, moaning as you felt your body strain to reach that peak again. “One more Princess. One more for me and you can rest.” A few more thrusts and you screamed, the climax tearing through you, Diavolo following you almost immediately, a growl that almost was a roar ripping from him as he bared his teeth. He teased that spot on your knee again, each pulse of your walls causing another pulse of his cock as he filled you.

Lucifer’s hand joined yours on his cock “Open your mouth, Dove.” He said quietly, moving closer to you. You obeyed, opening your mouth as his come splattered hot and thick on your lips and cheek. You lay there panting, tongue darting out to clean off all the fluids you could reach. A warm thumb reached down, Diavolo collecting what you missed off your face. You turned to him, opening your mouth obediently, surprised when instead he brought his thumb to his own lips. He smirked after he’d cleaned the digit, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ah. I didn’t fully explain what I meant when I’d said you’d been distracting him from me lately, did I?” He laughed, finally pulling out of you, making soft soothing sounds when you winced. He lifted you gently, moving off the bed to take you to the bathroom while Lucifer took care of the bedding. “Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can talk about where we stand from here.” He nuzzled the top of your head. “However, I don’t intend on this night being over yet.”


End file.
